Love Comes at a Price
by Blitz KriegHerr
Summary: My first fic!Yay! Hitomi returns to Gaea after 3 years as a school graduate and then things happen some good some bad. VxH and DxSerena and MerlexOoc. Rated M for future chapters containing adult language and adult scenes. R&R or no more updates.
1. Chapter 1

Goodies this is my first fic so please keep any flames a minimum and please tell me what you think and gimme any ideas. R&R 

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne because if I did there would be more than 26 episodes and one season.

True Love Comes at a Price

High School Track Field 8:00 P.M.

She took a good look around the old track field. As she did many memories came back to her. The first time she met Van when he slayed that horrible dragon to become king. 'No, Dragons aren't horrible they just sense your anger and fear, that's when they attack you.' she said to herself mentally.

It was six hours after her graduation and celebration; although the only thing that she thought about and was able to help her get through school during that time was Van. She missed him so much and couldn't bear to be without him any longer. She needed to be right there with him; she regretted leaving him the minute she was back on Earth. When she told her mother she said that she could go back if she finished school, so she patiently finished school and became the best girl's track team member too.

None of this mattered to her; it was just another obstacle in her way. Once her graduation ceremony was done she reluctantly went to a graduation party too. When it was done she said goodbye to all of her friends and rushed home to pack her duffle bag.

When she went downstairs her mom, dad, and little brother were there to say goodbye.

"Oh Hitomi I'm so proud of you, and I hope that you will be happy where you go." Mrs. Kanzaki said as she embraced her daughter.

Once her mother was done and let go her father walked over and embraced her too.

"Hitomi take care now and be happy." Mr. Kanzaki said as he let go of her too.

Last was her little brother Mamoru. "Hitomi you are going to come back and visit us again aren't you?" he asked as he gave her a big hug.

"Yes, of course I will silly." she said giving him a smile and letting her go. Then she made her way to the track.

That was when she said her goodbyes, thirty minutes ago, and she was ready to return to him.

She slid her duffle bag over her shoulder and began to concentrate on Van. She hoped that at that time he was also thinking about her too.

Just in time to answer her question the familiar pillar of bright blue light came down and she was once again whisked off to that unforgettable planet.

The Fanelian Castle Roof

Van sighed as he looked over his sleeping kingdom which was now rebuilt; it looked just as beautiful as it did before it was attacked.

It took two and a half years to rebuild; Van had helped his people rebuild their kingdom and actually had the castle rebuilt last to ensure his people had a roof over their heads.

His people loved him for that; he was a king that put his people's needs above his own. It took help from Asturia and Freid to restore Fanelia to its original beauty.

Asturia and Freid both helped by sending troops, workers, and supplies to help with the work. In fact many of the other countries helped too.

About the only country that didn't help was Zaibach which was destroyed at the end of the Destiny War. After all who could blame them; Van was a hero in the destiny war.

None of that mattered the most to him; all he could think about was her. When she left him there was a tight squeeze in his chest and an unbearable pain that left a very big hole in his heart. He tried his hardest to forget about her, but that was impossible now.

He needed her by is side. He put his body and soul into helping his people, but it wasn't enough to make him forget about her.

"Oh Hitomi," he sighed, "I wish you were here with me right now."

As if the gods heard his wish he saw the clouds in the sky part and a bright pillar of blue light descend into the middle of one of Fanelia's most beautiful forests, but also the deadliest.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; his heart wanted him to believe it but his mind thought it was just a hallucination. He had to check it out, so without another thought he slipped off his shirt and spread his beautiful snowy white wings which seemed to glow in the moonlight also sending pearly feathers everywhere.

He kicked off the ground and beat his wings, sending more feathers everywhere, and then he was on his way.

Though he was happy and excited he was also worried too. The bright pillar of blue light was in the dead center of the dragon's forest.

Ooh cliff hangar, hehehe. Anyway this is the first chapter of my first fic. I'm so proud of myself. Please review and tell me if I should continue and if you have any questions.

KriegHerr (sniper maniac)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the improved chapter two.

Chapter 2

Heart of the Dragon's Forest

Hitomi was numb by the time she felt the ground beneath her feet. When the light disappeared she noticed that it was dark. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked at her watch, which had glow in the dark hands and numbers, it said that it was 9:00.

There was apparently an hour difference in times on Gaea and Earth. After she looked at her watch she sighed and opened her duffle bag; pulled out an energy bar and munched it down before closing her bag.

She looked around her and recognized the big healthy green trees around her and knew immediately that she was in Fanelia's forests.

She then began walking through the dense forest in hopes that she was going the right way. After about a half hours worth of walking she heard a loud growl behind her.

She hoped that is wasn't what she thought it was. She gathered up as much courage as she could and turned around. Her emerald green eyes met with big light green eyes and as the eyes approached her she began to see very big teeth. She let out a blood curtiling scream that was loud enough for anyone in the area to hear.

Van who was flying above the forest searching for Hitomi heard that scream and took off in its direction as fast as he could.

It didn't take her any time to turn around and take off in any direction away from that dragon. As she ran through the forest she was scratched by stray branches and plant thorns. That didn't matter to her all that did was getting away from the dragon. Even though she was the best track member on her team her speed was nothing compared to the dragons and it began to gain on her.

The dragon kept getting closer and closet until it was able to do a 360 degree spin and leave a deep gash in her back. She let out another scream and kept running until the dragon smacked her in the back with its clawed hand causing her to let out another loud scream, but she continued running. She reached a dead end as she almost ran off the steep cliff in front of her. She turned around to face the dragon as it came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

At that moment she had a flashback of what Folken said in Fanelia when they were attacked by two land dragons.

Flashback

The dragons had Van cornered when Folken flew up to them with pitch black wings and said "Drop your sword, Van! Drop your sword."

Van reluctantly did what his brother said and sure enough the dragons turned around and left.

"Van, your anger and fear draws the dragons. Like a drop of water creates ripples, anger and fear create war."

End Flashback

After the flashback Hitomi quickly shed her fear and remained as calm as humanely possible.

The dragon in return turned around and began to walk back into the forest leaving a very shaken and bloody Hitomi behind.

Suddenly the loss of blood made her feel light headed and she fell backwards. After a few seconds she realized that there wasn't any ground to break her fall. Before she closed her eyes she let out another very loud scream and continued falling.

_Suddenly the loss of blood made her feel light headed and she fell backwards. After a few seconds she realized that there wasn't any ground to break her fall. Before she closed her eyes she let out another very loud scream and continued falling._

Van was getting closer at this point when he heard that scream. He gave his wings a huge flap and rocketed toward the scream. When he got to the cliff he peered over and what he saw left him devastated. He immediately dove after her, with the help of his wings he fell faster.

Hitomi gave up hope and as she closed her eyes she felt two very strong arms grab her hold of her.

Once she was securely in Van's grasp he stopped his descent and began beating his wings and taking them up. He flew as fast as he could towards the castle.

When he got there he flew over to the balcony of his room. It wasn't until he landed on the balcony that he felt a warm liquid on his hands.

He removed one of his hands and looked at it; the color drained from his face as he saw the blood on his hands. He looked at her face and saw that she was very pale; he looked her over and noticed that she had numerous scratched all over her body.

He turned her around and what he saw caused him to gasp. On her back there were six deep cuts on her back which he guessed came from a dragon, and they were bleeding badly.

Without second thought he enveloped her with his wings; almost immediately his wings were crimson with Hitomi's blood. He moved to the balcony door and opened it quickly and ran to his bedroom door and opened that one too.

Once in the hallway he ran towards the healer's ward receiving gasps from the maids who were in the hallway. None of this even fazed him; he kept running as fast as he could, hoping to get to there in time.

When he finally got to the door he kicked it open. All of the healers turned around and gasped.

Just a few feet in front of them was their lord holding a bleeding woman with blood stained wings.

"Stop staring at me and help her!" he demanded angrily.

The healers immediately began running around the ward gathering surgical equipment while Van walked over to a bed and laid Hitomi on her stomach.

As the healers approached the bed one of them said, "M' Lord we'll need you to leave while we work."

"Ok, but the minute you're done let me in." he demanded as he got up and walked to the door.

Once he was outside the ward he leaned against the wall and began praying for her health. 'Please gods let her live, I can't live without her.' As he finished his prayer he began crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now chapter two is whole and it is easier to tell the chapters apart. Hope you liked the improvements.

KriegHerr (Snyper Maniac)


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go chapter three, hope you like. I'm a little nervous that you won't.

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I don't own escaflowne, because if I did there would be more episodes and I wouldn't have sold it to Fox.

Chapter Three

Outside Healer's Ward

It had been about an hour and a half since Van left the healer's ward, and he had already had the time to go to a short meeting and clean the blood off of his wings.

He was know back outside the healer's ward and was leaning against the wall deep in thought. When the door next to him opened he jumped up and looked at the healer that had just came out.

"Well, how is she?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and close the wounds Milord, but she has lost a great amount of blood and will need a blood transfusion to live." He said with great sadness in his voice.

"Ok, who will donate their blood?" he questioned.

"Well Milord, you have the same blood type that she has and you are the only one here with her blood type." He stated with a slight frown.

Van almost fell over when he heard that statement, he had never imagined that he would the same blood type as Hitomi. He was more than willing to donate his own blood to save her, but she would most likely become a draconian.

He realized after about five minutes worth of thinking that he had to do it. He couldn't live without her, he needed her.

"Ok, I'll do it." He declared with confidence in his voice.

"Very well milord, please come with me." The healer said opening the door to the healer's ward.

Van followed the healer over to a bed where the healer told him to take a seat and wait for a few minutes. The healer came back five minutes later with a plastic bag with a tube and needle attached to it.

"This may hurt a little and will most likely make you feel dizzy milord. Are you sure about this?" he asked positioning the needle to insert it into a vein on his forearm.

"I'd do anything to save Hitomi, even give up my own life essence for her." He answered with a faint grin.

"Very well milord, here we go." With that said the healer stuck the needle into one of Van's vein which caused him to grunt in pain for a second or too.

Van watched as the bag attached to the needle began to fill up with his blood. When it was full the healer removed the needle and placed a cloth over the spot where the needle was to stop the bleeding.

"This should do it." The healer said as he walked over to a door across from the bed where Van was and opened it.

He went in and left Van to think to himself.

"Hitomi please don't die, I love you so much. I don't want to lose you." he whispered before passing out.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok chapter three done, read and review or I don't update. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it.

Peace Out

KriegHerr (Snyper Maniac)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for not updating in a while, but school is annoying. Homework has been killing me, and my friend keeps telling me to update this. So here we go.

Chapter 4

Van woke up roughly three hours after the blood donation and felt a slight pain in his forearm. It didn't really hurt that much, but enough to annoy him and cause him to grimace when he moved it.

In a matter of moments, all of the day's memories came rushing back to him at alarming rate. He could remember it all very clearly: seeing a pillar of bright blue light, flying towards it, hearing loud ear piercing screams, saving Hitomi from a falling death, donating blood for Hitomi. It all hit him so fast it gave him a headache.

He reluctantly got up and went to a washbasin. Once there, he rinsed his face, and dried it off with a towel. He felt much better after cooling off and remembered the room that the doctor went into.

It was across the hall from the room he was currently in. He walked over to the door and turned the handle to open it. He stepped into the hall and walked towards Hitomi's room. He quietly turned he handle and opened the door and walked in. He stared at her sleeping form with a smile on his face. She was actually here in his castle back on Gaea.

He walked over to the bed and pulled a chair out to sit next to her. He sat down and reached out to grab her hand. He squeezed it tightly, and began praying for Hitomi's life.

"Hang in there Hitomi please don't die. I need you." He pleaded allowing the tears he held in flow freely.

Meanwhile…

"Excuse me Amy." Merle asked in a polite manner.

"Yes Lady Merle, How may I help you." She asked kindly with a warm smile.

"Have you seen Lord Van?"

"Why yes Lady Merle, The last time I saw him he was in the healer's ward." answered Amy.

"Thank you Amy." She said kindly.

"Any time Lady Merle." Amy said with another warm smile.

Merle immediately took off on all fours towards the healer's ward after hearing that piece of information. With her cat-like agility, Merle got to the healer's ward in a record three minute time span from the other side of the castle. The only person who could beat that would be Van, but he'd have to use his wings to win.

She eagerly opened the door to the healer's ward and walked in. She quietly began opening doors looking for Van. She spent five minutes searching and finally got to the last door. She prayed that Lord Van would be in this room.

She put her ear to the door and was shocked to hear sobbing on the other side of the door. She twisted the knob and cracked the door and peeked in. What she saw shocked her further, there in the room was Van crying over an unconscious Hitomi. She opened the door and walked in.

"Lord Van, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know Merle, I saw the pillar of light, flew towards it, heard loud screams, saved Hitomi, and now this. I honestly don't know." He said through tear stained eyes.

"Is she going to be alright Lord Van?" she questioned.

"I don't know we can only hope that she makes it." He answered sadly.

"Ok, you stay here and pray and I'll make sure that the council members don't bother you." She stated confidently.

"Thank you Merle." Van said thankfully.

"You're welcome Lord Van" she said with a smile.

With that said she left the room and the healer's ward to think about what has happened. She wasn't that far away from the ward when she heard someone coming. The stench was unmistakable; it was Alcazar, the most annoying person in existence.

"Excuse me, Lady Merle."

"Yes Alcazar, what do you want?" she asked in a very annoyed manner.

"Well, I need to talk to Lord Van about finding a queen and some other things, so I was wondering if you could tell me where he is." He answered calmly.

"No, he is very busy and the last thing he needs is you annoying people bugging him about things that he already knows about!" she yelled coldly.

"I'm sorry Lady Merle but…." He couldn't finish because she cut him off abruptly with a smack to the face.

"You will leave him alone or I will use you as a scratching post!" she yelled flashing her claws and teeth.

"Now Merle stay calm…" he was cut off again by her abrupt yelling.

"Get lost now! And leave Lord Van alone or I will make your life a living hell!" she yelled again.

"Ok ok!" he yelled taking off in a complete run.

It took everything Merle had to not burst out laughing at the sight before her. Alcazar, in his rush to run away, ran into a maid, almost tripped over his feet, and knock over a vase. She was happy knowing that the council wouldn't bother Lord Van or suffer her wrath.

With that taken care of she made her way to her room for a cat-nap. When she got there she locked the door and plopped herself onto the bed. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her and she slept peacefully.

Wow the longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope you liked it because I had some fun writing it. Well review or I don't update.

KriegHerr (Snyper Maniac)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I'm trying my hardest to make my chapters longer. And thank you for reading eternal fire1, I could use some tips o ideas Other than make the chapters longer.

Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly into the room where two people lay asleep, one in a chair and the other in a bed. One had dark raven hair and wore a red sleeveless shirt along with tan pants and brown dragon hide gloves. The other occupant had chestnut brown hair and wore a simple white hospital gown. She lay sleeping in a bed with bandages on her back from where a dragon had clawed her.

As the sunlight pierced through the thin curtains Hitomi opened her eyes slowly but surely. She had expected to be in her room, on her bed, on Earth, but when her eyes were fully opened and she had rubbed the sleep from them she saw that she was indeed not in her room. On top of that, she felt someone else in the room; she slowly looked to her left and gasped. Next to the very bed she was in was Van, the one person that she truly loved and cared for. He was sleeping peacefully in a chair next to her bed.

She guessed that he must've been at her side the whole time she was unconscious. Another thing that she easily noticed was that he had grown taller and more muscular since the last time she saw him. Other than those few differences, he looked just like he did before she left. Yes, the day she left. The day she made the biggest mistake of her life by far, or so she thought, for the future was undetermined as was fate. She had learned that fate shouldn't be toyed with for when it was it destroyed Atlantis and almost took Gaea, the people of Atlantis's creation, as well.

That was Dornkirk's mistake; he had tried to control fate with the Fate Alteration Engine, or the Atlantis machine, and almost destroyed all of Gaea. Hitomi also learned that her wishes and visions are what cause the bad things to happen. That was what Van's mother Varie had told her, since then she hadn't relied on the pendant or done Tarot card readings. In fact, she gave Van her pendant as a keepsake to always remember her. Interested to whether or not Van kept the pendant, Hitomi carefully inspected the back of his neck and saw the familiar golden chain of her necklace.

'Wow! He actually kept it after all this time!' she exclaimed in her head.

Van actually kept the pendant which meant that he must've still cared for her. But what if he was married? That horrible question and thought had tormented her since the day she left. She often had nightmares about Van forgetting about her and marrying some other girl, who would obviously be a princess.

The thought kept plaguing her mind, so she decided to ask him now to clear all doubts from her mind. She gently reached out and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Van? Wake up Van, please." She pleaded softly.

"What!" Was his reply as he shot up out of his chair and landed on the floor butt first which resulted in a loud thud and a growl from Van.

He quickly got up and saw that Hitomi was awake and sitting up in the bed.

He quickly moved up to her and sat on the bed and asked, "Hitomi are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Van I didn't mean to make you go shooting out of the chair like that." She said timidly.

"It's ok Hitomi; I'm usually up much earlier than this. You don't have to say sorry either. It was I who overreacted." He stated kindly "Now I believe you were going to ask me something."

"Um, well yes I was." She stuttered.

"Well what is it." He asked a little impatiently.

She took a deep breathe and sighed, "Van, are you married already."

Van gave her a dazzled look that just screamed "are you crazy".

"Of course I'm not married Hitomi." He began, "There isn't a single person in all of Gaea or even the Mystic Moon that can replace you. I would never marry another person unless an heir to the throne was needed immediately, well an heir is needed now but it's not the most important thing at the moment. The important thing right now is that I love you."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at his answer not only was he not married, but he also loved her. She leapt up from her position and embraced him. Van was a little shocked by her actions, but matched the strength of her hug and held her firmly in his embrace.

"I love you too Van." She stated happily letting the tears of happiness flow freely from her eyes.

Van felt the moisture from her tears dampen his shirt and gently broke the embrace to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Why was she crying, was she not happy to be with him? He couldn't understand why she would be crying right now.

"Hitomi, why are you crying? Aren't you happy to be back on Gaea with me?" he asked afraid that she wasn't happy being with him.

"Van you silly, these are tears of happiness and thanks to the gods for bringing me back to you. I love with all that I am, and no one can change my mind." She said confidently.

Van was immediately filled with relief after hearing her say those few words. He then let her go and helped her get back in bed. When she was on the bed he pulled the covers over her and said, "You need to rest, and by the time you wake up your room will have been finished and you may move in freely. Later on if you're up to it we can go see a seamstress and get you some clothes since the ones you came here in were ruined by the dragon that attacked you."

Hitomi gave him a small thanks and let herself fall into a peaceful slumber. Van stood there and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps' he thought to himself. 'I really hope you can stay with me forever and we can have a happy life, a happy ending.'

Without a word more he turned around and slowly walked towards the door, he quietly turned the knob and opened the door. He took one more glance back at his sleeping love and smiled before stepping outside of the door and shutting it quietly.

Once outside, he began the long stride back to his chambers, but first he had to find a maid to prepare a room for Hitomi. He had the perfect one in mind 'The queen's chambers' he thought to himself 'yeah, that would be the best room I can think of.'

As he thought to himself a maid walked by and Van stopped her, and ordered her to get some other assistants and prepare the queen's chambers. The maid gasped when she was told what to do. No one had used the queen's room since before Queen Varie married King Gaou. She immediately took off to get some help and prepare the room for whoever Van had intended to stay there.

With that taken care of, he continued his walk to his room. He then reached the stairs and climbed up them. It took him about five to ten minutes to walk all the way up the stairs to the top floor. Upon his arrival he noticed the door to the room he had planned for Hitomi to stay in had at least ten maids in their cleaning, dusting, sweeping, and other things. He approached his door and opened it to slide in quietly. Once inside he proceeded to the window and opened the shutters, and then he carefully crawled out of the window. He then turned around to where his back was to the bottom of the window and grabbed the ledge of the roof and held a firm grip on it. He then pulled himself out of the window carefully once more not to fall.

Though he really didn't need to be too careful for if he did by some chance fall, he could release his wings and fly up safely. But none-the-less he preferred to do the procedure as smoothly as possible because he didn't feel like destroying another of his favorite shirts in the process of unfurling his wings.

Using his strong arms, he easily pulled himself onto the blue roof of the castle. Once up there he jumped to his feet and easily walked to a spot where he could admire the beauty of his kingdom.

Not only was his kingdom rebuilt, but it was also expanding too. It wasn't just a minor kingdom that was deemed pathetic in someone else's mind. In fact, it would soon rival Asturia if it kept expanding at this rate. However, they had to be careful as to not move in on Zaibach's territory. Though Zaibach was defeated and its occupants struggling to live, anything could go wrong if you tried to invade the area. On top of that Zaibach has poor resources and the few they had were used up or wasted while Dornkirk was the emperor.

Van didn't even want to move into Zaibach's land anyway because the land was so poor in resources. Nobody even bothered to help the kingdom when it began to decline. After the war and with no leader Zaibach slowly withered away to nothing and nobody cared anyway. The people of Gaea were glad that such a destructive and deadly empire was gone. Since the end of the Destiny War, peace has been maintained and every one liked that. No one wanted to fight wars. Except for a select few like Dilandau, but he is gone now that Serena has her body back and supposedly full control over it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in Asturia

Serena walked the halls of the Asturian castle in utter boredom. She had nothing really to do. Ever since she returned from her boyhood she had been tested and had to take tests and medication in order for them to make sure that Dilandau could never take control of her body and harm or kill who knows how many people.

Little did they know that Serena had a very special ability. She could somehow release Dilandau with his own body and easily imprison him. Whenever she was bored she could do it, but never attempted it for she feared that she couldn't control him.

Either way she was bored now and was ready to attempt it. So she headed for her room in a hasty manner. When she got there, she opened the door and walked in and locked it. The last thing she needed was anyone, much less her brother, come in and see this. Then focused very bit of her strength on Dilandau's presence in her mind and his being. As she did this she felt his presence in her mind. In a few moments her body began to hurt and she fell to her knees in pain. It felt as though every cell and organ in her body was being split in half, so she passed out from the force of the pain.

She woke up a half hour later with a minor headache. She slowly got up to her feet and looked around and gasped at the sight before her. On the floor directly in front of her was a nude Dilandau (Keep in mind it's an M rated fic before you flame me if you choose to). She walked over to his still unconscious form; he was lying on his stomach and she noticed that he was sweating. She put a hand on his forehead, which was burning hot, and then immediately got up. There in her room, on her floor, was Dilandau nude, unconscious, and running a fever.

She walked over to her rather big closet and opened the door and pulled out a two sleeping bags and a thick blanket. She then walked over to Dilandau and placed the sleeping bags down one on top of the other and then walked over to Dilandau. She grabbed him and dragged his body over to the bags and rolled him on top of them. She then placed the blanket over him and went to her bathroom for a washcloth. Once there she grabbed a cloth and a wash basin and filled it with water. She then exited the bathroom and moved towards Dilandau and set the basin down. After that she dipped the cloth in the basin of cool water and then ringed the excess water out and abed his forehead with it. Once she made sure that his temp was slowly returning to normal she got up and went to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door to exit. She looked back and Dilandau and smiled, not only was he quite muscular but handsome too. She never knew this for she never even laid eyes on him before now. Certain thoughts that never should've entered her innocent mind, but they did. She closed the door and went off to get some food for she was quite hungry and she bet that he was hungry too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well what do you think? Looks like there's going to be another pairing. I'm going to update pretty soon too, or so I'll try to by the end of thanksgiving. Anyway, gimme some feedback and some ideas that you'd like to see in the story. R&R peace out!

KriegHerr (Snyper Maniac)


	6. Chapter 6

Well how'd ya' like my Thanksgiving update? Anyway this one will be longer than Chapter 5 and I hope you like. This continues directly from Chapter 5 and there may be some Allen bashing in this or in the future. And I would absolutely love to apologize for not updating, but there are things that have been interfering with my writing. School is preventing me from updating and other things too. But feel assured that this fic will not die so long as you review.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 6

Serena walked towards the mess hall, dining room, or kitchen, whichever you'd like to call it. Upon her arrival she saw Allen and noted that he had seen her and was moving towards her. She immediately cursed for letting herself be noticed so easily for she felt that her brother was a bit too brotherly, a bit nosy, and at times annoying too.

"Serena what are you doing down here at this hour? Why aren't you reading some books on how ladies act so you can be a lady of court perhaps?" he questioned in a scolding manner.

Serena was immediately annoyed because one: she had already read all of those books with ease, two: because he was being once again too nosy, and three: because as always, he was being too brotherly.

"Brother I have read all of the books I was given and am just taking a stroll around the castle. I'm an adult now, not a child anymore! I don't need you brothering me anymore! I'm not helpless." With that loud outburst said she turned on her heels and left for the kitchen leaving a dumbstruck Allen with his mouth ajar.

After telling her brother off, Serena made her way to the kitchen. She pushed on the saloon style door (I felt like using that particular type of door) and strolled in. The head chef was tending to something on a stove which at this point was looking rather tasty.

The chef heard her coming and turned around and bowed, "Lady Serena, how may I help you?"

"I would like a sort of picnic basket of food that I could take to my room. I'd like it to be big enough for two. I'd like to have some for later so I don't have to come down from my room." She requested kindly with smile.

"Strange request milady, but feel assured that I will have your request fulfilled in about 5 minutes." He responded.

"Thank you." She replied with a curtsy.

The chef turned to the stove and extinguished the flames that heated it and pulled the pan away from the stove and placed the meat on a plate. He then walked over to a cabinet and opened it and pulled out a basket. He then walked over to bowl that had rolls and bread loaves in it and put some of each into the basket. He then moved on to another bowl and grabbed some fruits for the basket. After that he grabbed some meats and placed those in there and then put a cover on top of the basket and turned towards Serena.

"Here you are milady." He said handing her the basket of food.

She thanked him and made her way out of the kitchen and back to her room. Thankfully she didn't run into her brother once on her way back. Once at her door she turned the knob and walked in. She then locked the door and set the basket down next to Dilandau's make shift bed and then grabbed the cloth and soaked it in the basin and then rinsed it. She then ringed the cloth of the excess water and wiped away the sweat. His shivering ceased as she turned to wet the cloth again, and as soon as she turned around her soft blue eyes met crimson red orbs.

"How did I get here? What's going on?" he questioned sitting up.

"I made a separate body for you with some new power I've gotten since my treatments to get rid of you, and don't think I won't hesitate to lock you up again if you try anything." She answered.

"You must be hungry; after all you did have a major fever." She said kindly handing him a loaf of bread.

He took the bread and asked, "Why are you doing this for me? After all of the things I've done to your friends and brother?"

She sat there and thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Well, you are kind of cute and I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

He took a bite out of the bread and quickly swallowed it then said, "You know that they're going to' kill me right? The only reason they didn't kill me before is the fact that you and I shared a body."

"Don't worry about that you silly boy. I won't let them kill you." She replied reassuringly.

Dilandau didn't say anything, but rather continued to eat the food until his appetite was satisfied. He then got ready to get up when he realized that he didn't have any clothes on, so he'd have to wait to get some. He then almost instantly remembered all the recent or past events that took place. His last battle with Van, Jajuka sacrificed himself for Dilandau, turning back into Serena and being locked up in her mind, and now three years later once again free.

Then it hit him, he reached up to his cheek and sure enough, his scar was there. Anger then began to seep into him and was soon replaced with the thought of revenge, but he realized that he would have to wait until night to escape so he wouldn't run into to anybody on his way.

So he decided to take a nap and wake up late at night to make his escape. Now that his mind was made up, he would just have to wait.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep." Dilandau said coldly.

Serena just nodded after his statement, especially after seeing the coldness in his eyes. She grabbed a fruit from the basket and took a bite out of it while he turned to the opposite of her and laid back down. She couldn't help but notice how muscular he was, his back and chest were extremely well-toned, as were his arms.

She sat there watching him sleep for a few hours, and then decided to go to bed as well. So she got up and went to her closet, she then opened it and peered inside for a night gown. Upon her search she noticed a rectangular box on the floor in her closer, so she bent down and opened it. Inside the box lay Dilandau's dragon slayer armor as well as his sword. She quickly placed it back down and decided to give it to Dilandau tomorrow. She got up and grabbed a white gown and went behind the changing curtain to slip off her Asturian dress and put on the gown.

When she finished putting on the gown she stepped out from behind the curtain and walked over to her bed stealing a glance at Dilandau's sleeping form and then moved to the bed. Before she slipped into bed, she went to the door to make sure that it was locked and that no maid could get in and lay eyes upon Dilandau. For if her brother found out that a guy was sleeping in her room, much less Dilandau, he would explode. So after making sure that no one could get in she walked over to her bed and slipped into it, and soon enough she let sleep take her over and allow her to dream sweetly. Though she didn't expect to dream about a certain silver haired pyro-maniac that we all know and love (Or hate, but I'm in between both).

Midnight

Dilandau woke up well rested and in tip-top shape at midnight and immediately got up from his make-shift bed. He then walked over to Serena's closet hoping to find something, other than a dress, to wear. He opened the door and took notice that the only outfits that weren't dresses were all meant for horseback riding. This wasn't satisfying so he looked at the floor of the closet and saw a rectangular box situated in the right back corner of the closet. He bent down to open and when he opened it he was quite shocked to find his dragon slaying armor that he wore 99 of the time during the war, unless he was sleeping. He eagerly pulled the suit out of the box and began to put it on; five minutes later he stood next to the closet in his red and black attire which fit like a charm. He then moved for the door and noticed Serena's sleeping form in her bed, and he felt an attraction or infatuation towards her for a reason unknown to him. Maybe it was because she looked like him, after all he did think highly of his own looks and she looked similar, only her hair was much longer than his. He dismissed these thoughts from his head for they were of no importance to him and just a distraction.

When he reached for the door handle he realized that he was unarmed, so he walked back over to the closet and began the search for his sword. He almost gave up after ten minutes of searching through the vast closet and finally came upon another rectangular box and noticed that it was the length of a sword, and it was also the same weight as a sword, which he realized when he picked it up. He eagerly opened it up, and as just as he had imagined, his sword was in there with a veil over it to keep it from getting dusty.

He quickly removed the veil and picked up the sword, which luckily for him had the sword belt attached to it. He snapped it on and then proceeded to the door, unlocked it, opened it ever so quietly, walked out, and glanced back at Serena one last time before closing it. He then carefully stalked down the hall to the guymelef store house on complete instinct and didn't run into a single soul.

Upon his arrival to the hangar, he noticed three guards guarding a cloaked guymelef. He carefully and quietly moved towards them. Once he was close enough to initiate a sneak attack on the guards, he ever so quietly pulled the blade from its sheath and leapt from his hiding place from behind a crate.

Dilandau let out a blood lust roar as he fenced straight through one of the guards and took pleasure in hearing his cries of pain and seeing his blood squirt out of the wound and on to his blade.

The other two guards turned around and gasped at the sight of their friend and partner who had a blade protruding from stomach. They watched in horror as the blade twisted and then was yanked out of the other guard's gut taking the intestines with it. The guard then fell to his knees clutching his stomach wound and then fell flat on his stomach dead to reveal the attacker; the two remaining guards stared in shock at the once again blood thirsty crimson red orbs that were Dilandau's eyes.

Dilandau's face was covered in the dead guard's blood which added to the other guards' fear towards him. He could sense their fear which increased the urge to kill that was already grasping at his self conscious. So without a second's delay, Dilandau swung the bloody intestines off of his blade and on to the floor and then lunged at the guard to his left. With immense inhuman speed, Dilandau brought his sword up two the guard's sword hand and cut it clean off. More blood splattered onto his face which only made his lust for blood increase to an all time high as he lowered and tilted his sword to the side and slashed at the guard's side.

The guard screamed in pain as Dilandau's blade cut through his waist chopping the guard in half. Blood was sent splattering all over the place as the corpse hit the floor in two halves.

Dilandau turned to face the last guard who had a mixture of anguish and fear etched into his face as Dilandau readied himself for the final kill.

"You're lucky to be the last kill," Dilandau said cockily, taking up a fighting stance.

"I will kill you and avenge my fellow knights!" the guard declared angrily.

Dilandau could still see the fear in his eyes and that his sword hand was shaking as he readied himself.

"Oh, you're a knight! I thought Asturia's knights were actually good at swordplay and weren't cowards; guess it's because you don't see your friends mutilated." Dilandau replied mockingly.

The guard's anger increased after hearing Dilandau's harsh reply, so he lunged at him letting his anger take control. This, however, was exactly what Dilandau had thought and hoped the guard would do, so he easily blocked, parried to the left, and delivered a fatal blow to the guard's side. He then pulled his sword up and, in one quick move, decapitated the guard; he then watched as the guard fell to the ground as his blood spewed and oozed from his wound.

Dilandau sheathed his sword and took a moment to revel in his work, which he thought was a work of pure art, and then walked over to the cloaked guymelef. He grasped the fine material of the cloak and yanked it off to reveal his prized Oreides in perfect condition. Dilandau didn't know why it was even kept much less fully repaired, but he didn't care anyway as long as it was fully functional and in prime condition.

Dilandau opened the cockpit and got in; he used the part of the cloak in-hand to wipe the blood from his face. Once his face was cleansed of the guard's blood, he jumped onto the Oreides's knee and then moved to the cockpit and opened it. He hopped in and closed the cockpit to allow the cool water, which kept the liquid metal from roasting or causing harm to the pilot, flood the cockpit. He then moved the guymelefs arm up to destroy the catwalks and thing obstructing his path and walked to the huge hanger door. He lifted the melef's hand up to the hangar and shot three chlima claws, which easily pierced through the upper center of the hangar door, began to spin rapidly, then moved down, cut the hangar door like a knife on warm butter, and ripped the door open.

Dilandau let out loud maniacal laugh, switched to flight mode, activated his stealth cloak, and flew away receiving gasps and screams from the few who saw him take off and disappear into the knight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kingdom of Asturia, Early Morning (7:00 A.M.)

Allen stood inside the hangar directly in front of what was left of the hangar door. He was enraged and confused, '_What the hell happened last knight? Who could've done this? And why did they take the Oreides?' _Allen was confused and horrified by what had happened. He walked over to the mangled corpses that were once fine Asturian knights before the events of last night. Then it hit him, '_Dilandau! Dilandau's back and he's going after… oh no!'_

"Charlestone, send a messenger to Fanelia to inform the King that he is in danger and that Dilandau is on his way in an invisible guymelef!" Allen ordered.

The guard froze upon hearing Allen's order for he knew all too well how dangerous Dilandau could be from past experience.

_Flashback_

_There were flames everywhere, Charlestone stood among the bodies of his fellow knights; that were under his command. Suddenly he heard a girl scream and immediately took off in a sprint towards the scream. When he arrived at the scene he froze in fear; just a few feet in front of him was a man with silver hair in red armor slaughtering a few more of the knights in his unit._

_There was a girl to the left of the man who wore a dress that was black from smoke and she also had many scratches and bruises about her body. As the silver haired man finished hacking the last soldier he turned towards the crying girl and lifted his bloody sword high above the girl's little head._

_Just as he was about to drop the sword down upon the little girl Charlestone mustered all of his courage and yelled, "Hey! Leave her alone!"_

_The man turned to face and Charlestone gasped. The man had the most blood thirsty crimson red eyes that Charlestone had ever seen. He had a maniacal smile on his face and blood coating it._

"_What was that? Did you just tell me, Dilandau Albatou, what to do?" he asked mockingly._

_Receiving no answer from the man, Dilandau began to approach him. Charlestone backed up until he was met by a wall._

"_Oh dear, you have nowhere left to run now." Dilandau stated._

_With no other option left for him, Charlestone let out a battle cry and charged at Dilandau who easily blocked it and parried it with immense speed that Charlestone barely had enough time to put his sword up to block the counterattack. Dilandau, however, just continued to slash at Charlestone with unbelievable speed with no end in sight._

_After about ten minutes of repeated blocking, Charlestone faltered and Dilandau knocked his sword away, brought his word up and made a devastating gash on Charlestone's chest. He fell to his knees with tears brimming the edges of his eyes while the little girl continued to cry._

"_Well, you sure are pathetic," Dilandau acknowledged, "but you did last longer than I thought."_

_When he got no reply, he raised his blade above Charlestone's head, and just as he brought the blade down, a flurry of blonde hair flashed in front of him followed up by a clang indicating that his attack had been blocked. The blocker's face was covered by his long blonde locks, but Dilandau knew all to well who had just saved his next victim._

_With inhumane speed the blonde knight pushed Dilandau's sword back, which blew the locks of blonde hair away to reveal Allen's face. Dilandau cursed as he barely escaped Allen's blade._

_In a flash of movement, Allen unleashed a barrage of lightning fast blows, which Dilandau barely blocked. Finally, Allen succeeded by disarming Dilandau with a flurry of elegant moves. Dilandau responded by rolling to the side to grab his blade and then took off like a bat out of hell in the direction opposite of Allen and Charlestone._

_Allen then walked over Charlestone and asked him if he was ok, what happened, and answered his questions about the silver haired pyro-maniac. He then helped him to his feet and to the medical tent._

_End Flashback_

Charlestone remembered that day like it was yesterday for he held the scar on his chest to constantly remind him of the walking nightmare.

"Yes sir, the messenger will be sent within the hour!" he replied.

"Good," Allen replied.

'_Things are going to get messy, real messy.' _ Allen thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fanelia's Castle

Hitomi shot up in her bed breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She had had the most horrible nightmare by far. '_Or was it a vision?'_

_She was walking through town with Merle when out of seemingly nowhere an all too familiar red guymelef appeared out of nowhere. People everywhere screamed and ran from the red giant._

_Hitomi gasped as the giant lifted its arm up and pointed at her and shot three chlima claws at her. Before she could react, Merle jumped in front of her, and instead of killing Merle, they wrapped around her and lifted her high into the sky. Once the enormous red guymelef had her within its grasp it leaped into the air disappearing at the same time._

Hitomi thought it was just a nightmare because the guymelef that took Merle, though most likely meaning to take her was red. Dilandau was the only one who she knew of that piloted a red guymelef of the same design, but had turned back into Serena supposedly for good.

After pondering on the nightmare for a few minutes she decided to try and go back to bed. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep, and fortunately for her, she didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well that may be a little short, but I felt that I should get the next chapter out as soon as humanely possible. I will indeed work on this fic every night until I finish the chapter, or just run out of ideas and need to stop and think. So please review, and if you don't, well you'll be waiting for the next update for a long time.

BlitzKriegHerr


	7. Letter To Reviewers

Dear Reviewers/fans,

I am terribly sorry to have kept this fic on hold for so damn long. I am currently working on the next chapter for I have no idea where to go with this. I may start it over or something. I currently have no idea what to do with it, but I will update shortly I assure you. Hopefully it will be worthwhile.

Sincerely, Krieg


End file.
